Many tripods and related structures are designed to provide a level, stable platform on which to support a load. These devices typically comprise a raised platform and several elongated legs that are affixed to the platform. The body of each leg extends away from the platform to a surface, e.g., the ground.
This configuration permits adjustments to the planarity of the platform. These adjustments may be provided as part of the construction of the legs, such as by combining mechanisms and components that can alter the length of each leg independently of the other legs of the structure. Such alterations can accommodate for differences in the ground, such differences being of the type that can negatively impact the planarity of the platform.
It may be advantageous, therefore, to provide a support structure with a robust construction to not only accommodate greater loads, but also to offer dynamic planarity adjustment characteristics. These characteristics can improve accuracy and stability. Moreover, it may be advantageous to combine these features into a support structure that is easily portable, compact in size, and that simplifies installation and planarity adjustment.